rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailers Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00002.png V6 trailer 00003.png V6 trailer 00004.png V6 trailer 00017.png V6 trailer 00020.png V6 trailer 00025.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00002.png V6 op 00003.png V6 op 00009.png V6 op 00010.png V6 op 00029.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00005.png|Working with Blake to take down a Manticore. V6 01 00006.png|"Good to see you're not rusty." V6 01 00022.png|Eager to know what is in the bag V6 01 00023.png|Watching Nora fantasizing about Argus V6 01 00026.png|Decidedly unimpressed with the Argus Limited's hired help V6 01 00027.png|Making funny faces in the background V6 01 00038.png|Looking into a swell new upgrade? V6 01 00039.png|Reaching for her custom-made bag V6 01 00040.png|Smiling warmly, as Ruby and Weiss approve in the background V6 01 00066.png|Profile pic of Yang on Ruby's scroll V6 01 00071.png|Grabbing a Manticore by the horns V6 01 00072.png|Eyes another on the train V6 01 00078.png|Slides under the Sphinx V6 01 00079.png|Rears back with her new fist V6 01 00080.png|Working with Blake to corral the Sphinx V6 01 00088.png|Bracing for impact V6 01 00089.png|Lying nearby Ruby after the trainwreck V6 01 00090.png|Warily eyeing the one who stayed behind Uncovered V6 02 00009.png|"True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it." V6 02 00011.png|Listening to Ozpin's explanation on the Relic's function and purpose V6 02 00015.png|"We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we have gained, a defenseless old lady! V6 02 00019.png|"Missteps?!" V6 02 00020.png|Stunned by Ozpin's outburst V6 02 00023.png|Standing by Ruby V6 02 00025.png|Incensed that Ozpin has hidden even more from them. V6 02 00030.png|Looking up in awe... V6 02 00031.png|At the appearance of Jinn V6 02 00042.png|Wanted by Cinder V6 02 00050.png|Hears another of Ozpin's claims debunked... V6 02 00051.png|And has simply had enough... V6 02 00053.png|But she is not fast enough to stop Ozpin The Lost Fable V6 03 00016.png V6 03 00074.png V6 03 00075.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00001.png V6 04 00003.png V6 04 00007.png V6 04 00008.png V6 04 00036.png V6 04 00038.png V6 04 00039.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00043.png V6 05 00045.png V6 05 00048.png V6 05 00049.png V6 05 00050.png V6 05 00051.png V6 05 00055.png V6 05 00056.png V6 05 00059.png V6 05 00060.png V6 05 00061.png V6 05 00062.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00002.png|Sitting by the fireplace. V6 06 00005.png|Sleeping a little too soundly V6 06 00015.png|"I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas." V6 06 00019.png|Intense eyes of apathy. V6 06 00025.png|Standing with Ruby during her crisis. V6 06 00028.png|Not looking forward to searching for the lamp... V6 06 00030.png|Yet does so nonetheless. V6 06 00037.png|Seeing the menace beneath the farms for the first time V6 06 00038.png|Watches Ruby open fire. V6 06 00040.png|Feels her willpower being crushed V6 06 00041.png|Hears Maria calling for a retreat... V6 06 00042.png|And eagerly complies. V6 06 00043.png|Running past a victim... V6 06 00044.png|Of the Grimm continuing to stalk them V6 06 00046.png|Brought down by the Grimm yet again. V6 06 00052.png|Regaining her bearings... V6 06 00053.png|Only to lose them again. V6 06 00056.png|Feeling despair setting in as the exit seems farther away. V6 06 00061.png|Breaks the cellar doors open. V6 06 00062.png|Passing by a passed out Qrow. V6 06 00063.png|"We need to go! Now!" V6 06 00068.png|Beating a hasty retreat. V6 06 00071.png|Back on the road again. The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00048.png V6 07 00054.png V6 07 00061.png V6 07 00062.png V6 07 00063.png V6 07 00065.png V6 07 00071.png V6 07 00073.png V6 07 00075.png Dead End V6 08 00001.png V6 08 00002.png V6 08 00005.png V6 08 00006.png V6 08 00007.png V6 08 00009.png V6 08 00016.png V6 08 00020.png V6 08 00022.png V6 08 00047.png Lost V6 09 00042.png V6 09 00043.png V6 09 00047.png V6 09 00048.png V6 09 00049.png V6 09 00050.png V6 09 00052.png V6 09 00053.png V6 09 00055.png V6 09 00056.png V6 09 00058.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00013.png V6 10 00015.png V6 10 00017.png V6 10 00021.png V6 10 00027.png V6 10 00036.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00085.png|Racing to her side V6 11 00090.png|Blazing in from on high V6 11 00092.png|Arriving in the nick of time V6 11 00094.png|Defending against Adam's shadow clones V6 11 00095.png|Still fighting the shadows V6 11 00096.png|Then blocks the real attack V6 11 00097.png|Punches his sword away V6 11 00098.png|Blocking one slash... V6 11 00099.png|And ducks under another V6 11 00100.png|Sunny Little Dragon Punch! V6 11 00101.png|Lands another hard punch V6 11 00103.png|Surrounded by the clones V6 11 00104.png|Bracing for Adam's raging attack V6 11 00105.png|Hears the nature of Adam's Semblance V6 11 00106.png|Lands a hard kick... V6 11 00107.png|But gets knocked back again... V6 11 00108.png|And driven to her knees V6 11 00111.png|Defending against a fully-powered Moonslice V6 11 00112.png|Her arm takes damage... V6 11 00113.png|And she barely keeps from going over the edge V6 11 00114.png|"This is your last chance." V6 11 00115.png|Can't stop shaking... V6 11 00116.png|But Blake consoles her... V6 11 00118.png|And stands by her side against their common foe Seeing Red V6 12 00043.png V6 12 00044.png V6 12 00045.png V6 12 00046.png V6 12 00047.png V6 12 00048.png V6 12 00049.png V6 12 00050.png V6 12 00052.png V6 12 00055.png V6 12 00058.png V6 12 00060.png V6 12 00061.png V6 12 00062.png V6 12 00064.png V6 12 00065.png V6 12 00066.png V6 12 00069.png V6 12 00070.png V6 12 00071.png V6 12 00072.png V6 12 00073.png V6 12 00075.png V6 12 00076.png V6 12 00082.png V6 12 00084.png V6 12 00085.png V6 12 00087.png V6 12 00088.png V6 12 00089.png Our Way V6 13 00016.png V6 13 00019.png V6 13 00020.png V6 13 00022.png V6 13 00023.png V6 13 00034.png V6 13 00035.png V6 13 00049.png V6 13 00055.png V6 13 00056.png V6 13 00057.png V6 13 00058.png V6 13 00060.png V6 13 00065.png V6 13 00066.png V6 13 00075.png V6 13 00079.png V6 13 00082.png V6 13 00083.png V6 13 00098.png V6 13 00115.png V6 13 00116.png V6 13 00117.png V6 13 00119.png V6 13 00122.png V6 13 00124.png V6 13 00130.png Category:Volume 6 Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Image Gallery Category:Character images